You Can't Fight Destiny
by HermioneRox1357
Summary: Hermione's got a problem, she goes to harry for help. My first fanfic! RonMione. mentioned NevilleGinny LunaHarry its just pure fluff trust me!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling

You can't Fight Destiny

"Harry, seriously you have to help me!"

I'm sitting in one of the particularly comfortable armchairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. My best friend Harry Potter is sitting opposite me. He should be using this free time to catch up on some homework. Instead he's sitting reading a quidditch magazine. Usually I would have asked him to get on with it and stop reading total crap about an extremely dangerous sport that in my opinion shouldn't even be legal. However I am shocked to announce that this week Harry has finished every single piece of homework that he has been set; and it's still only Friday night! I'm glad to say that this sudden doing-of-homework on Harry's part is largely to do with none other than Luna Lovegood. Since they started dating at the beginning of the 7th year Harry has started taken his school work very seriously. I'd love to know what Luna's done to make that happen. Actually on second thoughts I don't think I do.

Ron is serving a detention with Snape. He and Malfoy had a punch up in the corridor before potions. Unfortunately Snape caught them. Ron was given five weeks worth of detentions and Malfoy got nothing! I thought this was terribly unfair. Of course I'd never let on to Ron that I think that! At the moment I am half way through an extremely hard essay and finding it incredibly hard to concentrate.

"Look, for the last time Hermione; I know absolutely nothing about Arithmancy and, no offence, but I really don't feel like helping you with your essay right now."

God, Harry can be so infuriating sometimes. I mean, I know I do care more than most about studying and homework; but I really don't deserve the treatment I get from Ron and Harry. Calling me a know-it-all is just completely out of line. I guess you could say it's my fault for choosing to make friends with two of the most immature boys ever to live on planet Earth. But I had a problem that I simply couldn't solve using my own intellect. I needed Harry's help.

"Harry it's not about my essay."

"Oh ok then what's the problem?"

Oh my God. Now I actually have to tell him. I've been trying so hard not to even admit it to myself, let alone to anyone else! Well, I suppose it's Harry so I shouldn't feel nervous. All right here goes I'm going to tell him.

"Well it's about Ron,"

I start, my voice trembling as I talk. Harry looks unconcerned as if we're having a completely normal conversation; which, I remind myself, he probably thinks we are. I love both Harry and Ron very much; but sometimes at moments such as this I wonder I either of them understands anything at all about basic human psychology. It's just as well I have Ginny to help me with so called "girly-problems". Without her I swear I'd go insane! But for this particular dilemma I had to ask Harry. He is the only person who could help me. Ok, I'm going to start again. God this is so embarrassing.

"Well the thing is Harry,"

Seriously, what is wrong with me? I can't stop shaking. Harry does look quite concerned now.

"What's wrong with Ron?. Is he under the imperius curse, is he drinking, he's not doing drugs is he?"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Just when I feel as though I might be getting somewhere, Harry asks me whether Ron is doing drugs! I mean, even if he was I'd be one of the last to know. He hardly even talks to me now. it's not like we're not friends. In fact we haven't had an argument since the start of 7th year. I know, shock horror! It's just that it's almost as though Ron doesn't want to be with me anymore. Every time I enter a room he makes an excuse to leave it. as if I'm ever going to believe that he needs to do extra potions homework! Does he think I don't know him at all!

It's not that I don't know anything that's going on in Ronald Weasley's life. It's just that I have to find it all out from either Harry or Ginny. And recently they are both spending increasing amounts of time with Luna and Neville. Neville and Ginny have been dating for 8 months now. As you can imagine I get every single detail of their relationship. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy Ginny has finally got over Harry and that she's found happiness with Neville. But I really don't need to know every single time that he tells her that she's beautiful and that he loves her, which is practically every second of every day. I also don't need to know how great a kisser Neville is. The very idea frightens me to death!

Harry and Luna have a very strange relationship. But then again when you combine the famous boy-who-lived (7 times!) and a girl who believes in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and wears red radishes as earrings you're going to get a highly complex relationship that not many people would even attempt to understand. I know sometimes people get the impression that I don't like Luna. This is simply not true; it's just that I don't understand her. I am the type of person who always tries to help my friends and I think you need to understand people to help them. I think that's the reason many people think I don't like her. Harry and Luna are very happy together and even though I'm never going to come close to understanding why they love each other so much; they do and that makes me happy. I am glad they got together after Harry defeated Voldemort, though. Knowing Luna she'd tell him that the only way to kill Voldemort was through getting an army of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks on our side!

"Hermione?" Harry interrupts my line of thought. He actually looks genuinley terrified now, "you were saying, about Ron?"

"Oh yes um ok well here goes," deep breath, "yeah well I sort of like him. As more than a friend I mean. Ok, that's a lie actually. I love him. And I know this probably seems completely insane because I'm only 17, he hardly even talks to me anymore and there are so many other much prettier girls he's probably snogging right now but I really do love him"

Oh crap there are actually tears pouring down my face. This was the one thing I promised myself before I started this conversation, that I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't let Harry see even the slightest glimpse of what I've been doing in private for about 2 years now. Harry looks very worried, he walks over and puts his arm around me.

"You've got to tell him"

"oh and when exactly am I going to do that?"

"How about now?"

I turn around and there he is; Ron Weasley, the total prat who just so happens to be the love of my life.

"Tell me what?" Ron asks. In an almost accusing tone. Harry gets up and gives me an encouraging smile as he leaves.

"Mione, what's going on?"

"Actually it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. but before I tell you you've got to promise me something? Ok?"

"Um, ok."

"You've got to promise me that when I tell you this you won't hate me for eternity. Promise?

"I promise."

The poor thing looks absolutely petrified. He's going to be even more terrified after I tell him, and believe me that doesn't seem possible right now.

"Good, well here goes. I love you. And that probably sounds ludicrous because lets face it you don't even vaguely like me in that way and you're probably-"

"Hermione Jane Granger for once in your life won't you just shut up so I can kiss you."

And here it is; the moment I've been waiting for for as long as I can remember. We break aparty as Ron says the words I've been longing to hear,

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you to Ron."

"Finally!" I hear four voices chorus. Standing there are Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom; all grinning from ear to ear.

"Well like I always say," says Harry, "You can't fight destiny!"

And after everything he's been through he should know!


End file.
